User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Netflix Presents: Public Defender
One of the critical influences Marvel has on Knight Owl as a character is Daredevil, specifically his portrayal on the MCU Netflix series. To pay the due respects, as well as give an in-universe example of the dark, gritty, Nolany superhero that influences the young Knight Owl alongside the larger-than-life Batman, I decided to make a TV series based heavily on Daredevil, called Public Defender. Steven (Sanders, Sanderson, or Specter) / The Vigilante Steven "Steve" (either Sanders, Sanderson, or Specter, I'm still undecided), is the son of soldier parents, and as such, he was raised to have discipline, but rather counterintuitavely, he was also taught sometimes laws and rules were not good and that obedience was no virtue. Growing up with a passion for philosophy, history, and politics, Steve was long conflicted as to what he wanted to do with his life: he juggled with the desire to help people as a teacher (after dealing with so many awful ones in his home town), a soldier as his parents (although he knew all to well he had a disdain for authority figures if he felt they did not deserve their authority. Eventually (at his parents constant nagging, and countless others remarking he would be best suited for it), Steve decided to focus on becoming a lawyer. Steve earned a double majored bachelors degree in history and philosophy prior to attending law school. He would go on to pass the bar on his first try. However, before he could practice law, war broke out, and he decided he would join the war effort out of a sense of obligation to his country. This would prove problematic for his relationships with authority later in life, as religious sectarianism was rampant throughout the military at this time, and he faced harsh ostracism for his skepticism. He served in JAG during this time, and encountered a mercenary who would one day be an adversary, named Sloan, who taught Steve some supplemental hand-to-hand combat techniques. He was honorably dischared after he and another soldier saved the rest of the squad from an ambush, recieving a purple heart and bronze star for his efforts. While healing from his injuries, Steve formed a law practice with a friend, but it did not take long for Steve to realize the harsh truth that the law was not blind. Justice was being denied because so many criminals were capapble of buying the police, the judges, and even the jury. One case specifically in which a a man guilty of rape was aquitted because he was the son of the local crimelord. Realizing the law was not enough, Steve decided he needed to be more than a lawyer: he needed to be an outlaw. Pulling together resources such as armor and a mask, Steve took to the streets as a vigilante, targeting the kingpin of crime his his city: the Roman Empire of the Falcone family. Powers and Abilities Steve is a trained soldier, and as such, is adept at hand-to-hand combat, use of firearms, and explosives. As a student of history, he also knows the value of sabotage, subterfuge, and reconnaissance. He is also gifted in several martial arts, including: Taekwondo, Boxing, Muay Thai, and Escrima. He also subscribes to Bruce Lee's philosophy of using only what is useful, discarding the rest, leaving an idisyncratic admixture of Taekwondo based kicks; boxing; knees, elbows, and pain resistance of Muay Thai; and Escrima sticks, as well as a penchant for weapon improvisation and "remarkable showmanship." Trivia *His name being alliteration is based both on the fact that Matt Murdock/Daredevil's name is, but also the actor Charlie Cox's being an alliteration as well. *He is never directly referred to as Public Defender throughout the series. Supporting Cast Lauren Cohan as Katherine Spencer.jpg|Steve's friend, law partner, and sometime romantic partner, Katherine Spencer. Alberto Falcone the rapist and serial killer that made Public Defender.jpeg|Alberto Falcone: the rapist (and later revealed serial killer) that made the Public Defender. Onomatopoeia 015.jpg|Onomatopoeia: a humorous assassin who makes sounds effects of the weapons he uses. Critics felt he was a sharp contrast from the overall seriousness of the show, but fans loved that the show runners were willing to make fun of the superhero genre that Public Defender was a part of. Deadshot Trenchcoat NE-9603.jpg|Sloan: the mercenary that thought Steve important lessons, both by imparting skills to him, as well as showing that some people serve only their best interests. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1